Davey Pebbles
Background Davey comes from the rural countryside in the United Kingdoms, being a native British child and living a relatively abnormal childhood. Due to living in a very remote area, Davey was home-schooled, like many of the kids in his area. Davey was for the most part raised solely by his mother, Mrs. Pebbles, while his father, Mr. Pebbles, worked for the government, his actual position being unknown to Davey and in secrecy, but he assumed it was of a high ranking. He wasn't even aware of his powers until a segment of his home caught ablaze and collapsed, encasing Davey in what was assumed to be his death. His mother was horrified to find her son impaled with a support rail, surely thinking he was deceased, until he asked her politely to pull the rail out of his gut. After their discovery, Mrs. Pebbles was pleased to find her son to be "special", but more or less, just glad that he was alive. Mr. Pebbles, however, was even more pleased in this discovery. After learning of his powers, Mr. Pebbles made much more frequent trips back home. Most of his time was spent "training" Davey, preparing him for a future career in the military or the British government. Davey grew to secretly resent his father as he continually performed experimentations with Davey's body, pushing him to his limits and continuously straining his power. However, he couldn't help but feel love for his father, with the delusion of his life being merely for the sake of his father and that the time they spent together was "bonding" moments. Life continued on for Davey in this loop until another fire occurred, though this time around, in a nearby neighbor's farm. Davey is able to single-handedly rescue the family member's trapped inside. However, he leaves the family horrified as he saves the last member of the family, half of his body completely burned and scolded, healing before their eyes. With this, Davey's power becomes public as they report the incident to the police. Slowly but surely, Davey begins gaining more and more attention from local authorities, eventually growing to the point of government authorities regularly visiting every day. It was made clear to both Mr. And Mrs. Pebbles that they would soon attempt to take him away. After searching for possible solutions to make sure he wasn't taken away, they are left with no choice but The ACADEMY, a school located in the United States that was built especially for students of Davey's "caliber". Mrs. Pebbles agrees to the idea, believing it will let her son live a normal teenage life, free from possible experimentation and torture from the government (blissfully unaware of her husband already performing such actions). In Mr. Pebbles view, he felt that it would also allow his son to live a normal life, but mostly wished that the government did not take credit for his work and that the school would provide training and resources to his son that he simply couldn't provide. Thus, begins Davey Pebble's enrollment into The ACADEMY in America. Personality / Appearance Davey has grown up with a strong knowledge of the word "justice", or at least Mr. Pebble's view of it. When Davey asks his father many questions about his training, such as why he needs to kill, most of the time the answer came in the form of "for a greater good". However, being raised by Mrs. Pebbles, he also inherited her inmeasurable compassion, kindness, and warmth of heart. Davey is hard to find not smiling and enjoying life, and finding the joys of living. During his years of experimentation, one of the only things that allowed Davey the urge to continue living was that he was doing these actions for an eventual purpose; "for a greater good". However, as Davey progresses in age and further makes discoveries of life in The ACADEMY, he begins questioning his mindset. The torture he goes through during his childhood leaves him mentally scarred, giving him a split personality. While Davey in most cases is seen as friendly and kind-hearted, during battle or under extreme pressure he can lose his sanity, no longer conscious and simply destroying anything in his path, that being Mr. Pebbles ultimate goal... to turn his son into a killing machine. Davey has jet black, mid-length hair. He has a jagged face and no features that particularly stand out, other than his eyes. They are a very deep hue of red, which people can hold mixed views about. Some find them to be horrifying and frightening, showing his side of monstrosity. While others can see them as beautiful and unique, shining like diamonds and representing the color of his heart. As Davey further loses his sanity, his eyes will gradually grow a deeper hue until he is completely unconscious and lost with insanity, at which point his entire eyes, including the whites, are completely crimson. As for clothing, Davey tries to wear nothing normal clothing for his age, in many cases simply sporting a hoodie and jeans. However, he only wears clothes with bright colors, despising the color black (he has tried in the past to dye his hair with horrible results). This is due to his constant obsession with how others think of him, and not wanting for others to consider him under the "emo" factor (which is extremely difficult with his line of abilities). Davey has learned throughout his stay at The ACADEMY to always wear shirts that he can easily remove, so as not to ruin them, as it seems that since joining the school that he has to always anticipate being caught in a bind. Lastly, Davey carries around a family heirloom, a small dagger. He holds it in a holster attached to his leg, usually under his jeans. He uses his heirloom in most cases for self harm in combat. Powers and Abilities Blood Regeneration: Davey's main ability and the basis of his fighting is based around his unique ability of Blood Regeneration. Unlike most humans, Davey's body is composed almost entirely of blood and is much more dense. His blood is extremely thick and flows at about ten times the rate of a normal humans. When his body is pierced, the object will move through the pores of his skin with ease as his body will practically suck the object in and through the other side. Once removed (by Davey simply pulling the object out as if it was just a thorn that pierced his pinky), his wound will heal almost instantly, the blood restructuring his body in a fraction of a second. His regeneration is top tier of The ACADEMY, the only other student coming close in terms of Regeneration being Kevin. Self Harm / Weapon Construction: His unique blood has a second effect. When pulling out an impaled object, due to his blood flowing at an extremely quick rate, a small amount of blood will flow outward rapidly from the wound within the second that it heals. As the blood hits the atmosphere, it almost instantly forms into a hard solid, literally in mid-air, being a property of his unique blood. The object forms into what Davey has named his "Bloodshards". With these Bloodshards, Davey (and anyone else in the environment) can use these as a weapon. Davey can also form these weapons through Self Harm, aka, cutting his arm with a knife and allow a small sliver of blood to eject from his skin. Davey uses these as his main weapon, and is proficient in using it like a sword or blade and can handle his own in a melee fight. They are as strong as iron in terms of metal and, while pertaining a glass texture, are very strong in terms of liquid weaponry. Endurance: The last trait given by Davey's unique body type is seemingly endless energy. Due to his blood flow and the way his body functions, Davey only tires during cases of hunger and excessive blood loss. He could run a marathon infinitely if given a cup of water to drink and a bag of chips every hour while on the move, while being wary of any blisters of course. Pain Resistance: Due to his father's training and the way he must harm himself to fully use the potential of his ability, Davey's nervous system has become extremely nonchalant to pain. While he feels pain slightly, it is nowhere near as strong as it would feel to the normal human. For example, being impaled in the gut would only feel like a pinch, whereas the pain for a normal human would be excruciating. The only thing that causes Davey a large amount of pain is fire, which his body was never able to get used to, much to his father's disappointment. Battle Tactics: Another benefit of his father's training gives Davey an innate understanding of combat, partly due to how he can handle his bloodshards as a parrying device and weapon so easily. He'll often give himself a moment of concentration before a fight, taking a deep breath and feeling as if time slows down, allowing himself to concentrate. He closes his eyes and depends on the sounds around him to identify his surroundings and the patterns of his enemies and allies, and tries to formulate a plan based on the situation. Often times, he will try and strike down an enemy in the first strike, preferring surprise tactics over anything else. (Currently in Discovery) Object Construction: During his adventures at The ACADEMY, Davey has been discovering more and more about his body, in particular being able to form more objects other than his sharp "bloodshards". He had accidentally created a shield during combat and, while it had completely failed in function and shattered at the slightest touch, gave Davey insight in being able to create more than just weapons... but he still has much to discover before being able to successfully do so. (Currently in Discovery) Glass Armor: When covered in water by one of Tyler's attacks and performing Self Harm, he discovered the blood did not normally shoot from his skin, and rather, spread over the areas of the wet skin, forming a small glob of pink (his dried blood he assumed) over his leg where he had cut himself. He attempted to smash the casing over his leg with a bloodshard, only to see the bloodshard in his hand shatter, much to his astonishment. He is not able to rid himself of the handicap on his leg until he encounters Wicke, where the fire melts the blood from his leg. This is where he begins to discover much of his traits when effected by environments such as fire and water. Weaknesses Loss of Sanity: As already mentioned, when Davey suffers from a large amount of blood loss or mental / physical pressure, he will snap. While he becomes much more "powerful" with attacks, so to say, he loses all sense of battle tactics, swinging aimlessly and blindly at enemies. Blood Loss: Davey does not due well in long and extended battles, especially when losing blood at extreme rates. While he has a very large amount of blood, it takes an equally large amount to use his abilities and maintain his regeneration. Each impalement and each form of a bloodshard takes more and more blood, and eventually he will run out, gradually becoming less and less effective in combat. This is mostly the reason why he prefers stealth and surprise tactics, as he cannot last in relatively long combat. Water: Water plays a unique effect on Davey, having a positive and negative trait. While completely encased in water, for example, swimming in a lake, his regeneration rates skyrocket, allowing his body to be nearly impenetrable. Furthermore, he will not suffer from fatigue from large amounts of blood loss, as the water provides him a source for new "fuel" to flow through his body. However, when encased in water, his blood will not form into a weapon. His bloodshards melt in contact with other liquids. Therefore, Davey is esentially useless in water, being difficult to harm and difficult for him to harm anything. Fire: Like water, fire also has a unique effect on Davey's body, though the complete opposite trait. Davey suffers extreme pain from fire, and furthermore, his body is able to heal less rapidly when under consistent flames. However, when the pores of his skin open up, his weapons grow and mold under the flames, much like glass, becoming refined, jagged, and much more deadly. Furthermore, the pain caused by flames can lead to loss of sanity if he is exposed to the pain for an excessive period of time, or when in combination with other causes of losing sanity. Therefore, Davey is able to become much more effective at combat, at the price of being much more fragile. Trivia Coming Eventually... Category:Characters Category:Alpha